SPQRball
Ancient Romeball |nativename = Roma Antiquapila |image = 10422027_578860955559667_1928389362081334473_n.png |government = Kingdom Republic Empire |capital = Romeball |personality = Militarist, centrist |language = Latin |religion = Hellenismball (First) Chalcedonismball (Second) |friends = Ancient Greeceball Ptolemaic Egyptball vassals |enemies = Carthageball Hunsball Germaniaball Gaulball Parthiaball Ancient Greeceball |likes = Greek culture |hates = Disorder, Barbarians |founded = 753 BC |ended = 395 |onlypredecessor = Alba Longaball |successor = Western Roman Empireball Byzantineball |bork = Caesar, Caesar}} Ancient Romeball, also known as Roman Empireball, SPQRball, Roman Republicball and Roman Kingdomball was the mightiest Classical Age European empire. It spoke Latin and hated almost any neighbour they had. Their army was one of the best in the Antiquity. History Fondation Legend says that after Troyball got destroyed, Aeneas and some exiles went into Latium and founded Alba Longaball. Then, from Alba Longaball, Romulus founded Romeball and thus Ancient Rome born. Meanwhile, Southern Italy was getting settled by Ancient Greeceball, Carthageball and Phoeniciaball while Northern part was mainly inhabited by Gaulish tribes. Roman Kingdom and Republic Ancient Romeball born as a kingdom ruled by Sabines and Etruscan kings. During this period, Ancient Romeball slowly conquered all Central Italy. After the last king got exiled from the city, Etruscanball got in a war against Ancient Romeball. The result was the acquisition of Etruria by the Romans. Meanwhile, various wars against Magna Graeciaball and Greek Syracuseball lead Ancient Romeball to control almost all the Italian peninsula. Ancient Romeball, then, became a republic where two co-leaders where elected for a year only. During this period the various Punic Wars and the expansion against Gaulball lead Ancient Romeball to became the dominating power of the Ancient Known World. Daciaball and Ancient Greeceball were annexed too during this period. But in the Third Century CE, Ancient Romeball was pretty instable and Gallic Empireball and Palmyrene Empireball managed to seceede for a bit. During the First Century BC, the republican government was highly corrupted and so the Principality was instituted. The Principality became known as Empire only later. Meanwhile, Ancient Romeball managed to annex Herodiancube, Bosporan Kingdomball and Ancient Armeniaball and to partially defeat Parthiaball. Christianism and death As we all know, in 33 AD Jesus Christ died and thus Christianism born. Firstly, Ancient Romeball persecuted it due to Hellenismball being the main religion but in the Fourth Century, Ancient Romeball converted to Chalcedonismball. During this period, the Empire got splitted into Western Roman Empireball and Eastern Roman Empireball to reduce the Germanic migrants that were threatening to destroy the Empire, what they lately did in 476 with Western Roman Empireball. Byzantineball, instead, survived until 1453 when Ottomanball finally conquered the last Roman city. Constantinople Relationships Family * Byzantineball and Western Roman Empireball: My sons. Unfortunately Byzantineball does not like the Latin language and decided that he would only speak Greek, but this is because of his mother, Ancient Greeceball. * HREball: German wannabe-Roman (What you are doing here ? You aren't my relative!!! You are son of Germaniaball) * Greecebal: The child of Byzantineball. The smartest grandchild ... but don't speak Latin (but this is because his father). * Italyball: He is child of Western Roman Empireball. Dumb, yet grandchild. He created his own version of the Latin language... the Italian language. * Franceball: My another Grandchild. She is sister of Italyball. Also created her own version of the Latin language... the French language. * Romaniaball: Dacian wannabe-Roman. Yet grandson. He speaks his own version of Latin, the Romanian language. He is brother of Franceball and Italyball and cousin of Greeceball. * Spainball and Portugalball: Born during the threesome between Western Roman Empireball, Gauls and Visigoths. Also speaks their own version of Latin... the Spanish and Portuguese language. Friends * Ancient Greeceball: Culturally superior * Ptolemaic Egyptball: Somehow friend * Ancient Armeniaball: Vassal Enemies * Germaniaball: Filthy migrants * Gaulball: Barbarians * Carthageball: Worst rival ever * Parthiaball: Biggest barbarian known * Daciaball: Stupid heretics How to draw # Draw a circle filled with red # Draw SPQR in the middle using gold and add a laurel wreath of the same color # Draw eyes and you're finished # Recommended, but not necessary, draw a galea or a laurel wreath Gallery Images (8).jpg|Credit from Facebook SPQR.png SPQR ball meets his family.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png 10428247_583198285125934_7227374404652914061_o.png if rome time traveled.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg Reddit_Eesti_Stronk_The_Empire_on_the_Other_Side_of_the_World.png|The Empire on the Other Side of the World (Eesti_Stronk) Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png MPPNG_PolandballPicture1.png 'wT5dlRc.png SkFYVXe.png SdVEZwa.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png Byz_comic-1.png VPAePlc.png 'yC0y75I.png 'gmJuipz.png GmJuipz.png 4j8QThk.png EOQGex1.png 'rcRHrHv.png 7cg8ihP.png 'ncHy7od.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'hH0e1KC.png KeHadtV.png SwDo9ID.png GZ9WEWw.png 7nT5ruO.png Italian military evolution.png WLwPDKj.gif Romestronker.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png Römisches Reich.png Facebook Page *Facebook page }} Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Empire Category:Catholic Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:North Africa Category:Red Yellow Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Albaniaball Category:Algeriaball Category:Andorraball Category:Austriaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Franceball Category:Georgiaball Category:Germanyball Category:Greeceball Category:Hungaryball Category:Israelcube Category:Italyball Category:Jordanball Category:Vaticanball Category:Kosovoball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Transnistriaball Category:Monacoball Category:Montenegroball Category:Moroccoball Category:Portugalball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Spainball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:UKball Category:Ukraineball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbajianball Category:Belgiumball Category:Cyprusball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Guernseyball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Jerseyball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Maltaball Category:Netherlandsball Category:San Marinoball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Palestineball Category:Syriaball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Europe Category:Middle East Category:Balkans Category:Africa Category:North Italy Category:South Italy Category:Pagan Category:Christian Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Historical Category:Abbreviated name